Educational Times
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Helen Magnus knows just about everything, doesn't she? Well, maybe she still has a few things to learn. And John is there to teach her.


Hey there. :)

New Helen/John. And very first M rated story. It's very soft and could almost pass as T.

Thanks a lot to NoCleverSig for betaing this story. :D

As usual, Sanctuary, Helen and John don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

And pretty please, leave a little (or long :D) review on your way out. I'd love to know what you thought about this.

Enjoy. :)

**Educational Times **

Helen smiled as she felt John's hands on her hips leading her up the stairs to his little flat. Certainly the house she shared with her father and subsequently her room was much bigger than his, but the risk of being caught by anyone was almost nonexistent here whereas at her house they had a maid or worse, her father. So to spend the night with John she always found it better to come here, the exception being when her father was away on a trip.

They had just come back from a long afternoon with the rest of the Five and had had supper there with the other men just before they left. They had both known it would be a long day, and Helen had told her father she would spend the night at Nikola's as would Nigel, James and John. Certainly the physicist's house was big enough and had enough guest rooms for that. Little did he know that she had lied to him, knowing full well that she would spend the night with John. She smiled to herself.

Tonight she was definitely not being a proper woman. John walking up the stairs behind her would already raise more than a few eyebrows. But thankfully they didn't meet anybody in the staircase. And she had purposefully lied to her father. She didn't dare think about the consequences should someone other than their three friends find out she was spending the night with a man. It wasn't the first time she would share a bed with John, but she had quite specific ideas about this particular night. The grin widened on her face at that thought. She bit her lower lip, trying to control her smile and the beating of her heart. Granted, she was slightly nervous about it, but she knew that John loved her and would worship her the way he always did, taking care of her better than any human being could ever dream of. _She really could get used to being loved by this man and being his center of attention at all and any given time._

They passed the front door, closing it behind them, and Helen smiled when John's arms circled her waist just as she turned around, her arms moving up and around his neck. She leaned up to kiss him, feeling his own grin against her lips. She nibbled his lower lip, her tongue soon pushing past his lips. They spent a few long moments standing there, their arms wrapped around each other, their tongues exploring each other's mouth as they had so many times before. His kisses never failed to bring the fluttering she was now familiar with to her stomach, and it was quite possibly the best feeling she knew. And somehow, knowing what they were about to do made everything feel so much more intense. The hand on the small of her back, holding her close to him was burning her skin through her dress, corset and chemise. The one on the back of her neck was softer and yet stronger than ever, his lips and tongue having her softly moan in pleasure.

They pulled away, grinning, and John moved his hands back to her hips, holding her gently as he started walking to his bedroom. Helen let out a shriek and a laugh as she tripped over her own dress. Deciding the dress was really making the simple trip down the hallway more complicated than necessary, John swiftly picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other around her back, making her shriek again in surprise. He liked this side of her. The one no one but him was allowed to see when she was still as strong as ever but let down the mask she permanently had to wear. Her arms circled his shoulders and she held on tight.

'John? What are you doing?' She asked.

'Making things far easier, my love.'

'John, put me down.' Helen all but ordered, though her voice and smile betrayed her true thoughts.

'As soon as we reach my room. We'll be there in an instant'

And just as she was about to protest again, he did push the door to his bedroom. And he did set her down, leaning down to press his lips against hers, instantly deepening the kiss just enough to make her melt. Helen thought she was probably hallucinating, but she had the feeling John shared her thoughts about the coming night. She let her hands slowly move up his chest, slipping under his vest to push it off his shoulders, forcing his hands away from her body for the shortest amount of time which he seemed to disapprove of. As soon as the cloth was off it was forgotten on the floor and John's hands moved back to her waist pulling her impossibly closer. John pulled away, gently kissing her forehead. He crouched down to untie her shoes and held her hand when she stepped out of them. He then proceeded to take off his own shoes. Standing back up, he looked at the light blue dress with a frown.

'Alright, love, how does this one open?'

Helen chuckled affectionately. Figuring out how her delicate dresses opened was always a dilemma for John. He might like her in them very much, but seeing her out of them was far more delightful. However, they were always far too complicated for him. He would rather ask her to explain it to him and have her in nothing but her thin chemise as soon as possible than make a fool of himself and have to wait longer for the same prize.

'Right there.' She answered with a grin, her fingers moving to the front buttons.

'Ah, my darling, you know the rules.'

Helen laughed, her hands moving away from the buttons to leave room for his and pressing them against his chest, which she stroked in long, leisurely moves. He finished unbuttoning and untying her dress, pushing it off her shoulders and down her arms, forcing her hands away from his chest. She pouted. And gasped when he kissed and licked the hollow of her throat as he helped her step out of her dress. He nibbled on her skin for a moment, alternating between gentle bites and teasing licks. Once she was rid of the dress, he carefully placed it on a chair in the corner of the room, leaving her alone in the middle of the room for just a second. When John came back, he kissed her and grabbed her shoulders to gently turn her around. He pushed her hair away and softly kissed the back of her neck before he started to work on the ties of her corset. Helen breathed in deeply once it was off, glad to be free of the contraption after the long day. She watched as John set it with her dress on the chair before he moved back to her, his arms circling her slim waist. He pressed his face against her neck, kissing the soft skin. He pulled away and watched with an interested eye as she pulled the numerous pins out of her hair.

Once she was done, John allowed Helen to undress him until he was down to his chemise, much like she was. Grabbing her hand he pulled her to the bed slipping under the blanket with her and held her against him, pressing his chest to her back, kissing her shoulder and neck repeatedly. For a while they just stayed like that, their bodies touching from head to toe, Helen's head pillowed on his right arm, their fingers linked over Helen's abdomen. John's eyebrows shot up when Helen's fingers tightened around his and she slowly pulled his hand up to cup her breast. She didn't move further up and flattened her hand on top of his, holding it where it was. He just barely tightened his hand, kneading the round and heavy breast. She arched her back slightly, pushing against his hand. Pushing up, he looked at her face over her shoulder, seeing her eyes closed. John kissed her cheek, his lips lingering against her skin.

'Helen, my love, are you certain?' She turned her head just enough to look him straight in the eye, bringing their faces merely an inch apart. She pecked his lips and pulled back with a smile.

'I'm certain, John.' She whispered, her fingers squeezing his hand again. 'Make love to me.'

John grinned and pressed their lips together. He doubted he could be any happier. More than once they had rested in bed, their bodies pressed together impossibly close, and he had never felt as good as when he could hold her warm and soft body against his, the only thing between them their thin chemises. And he would have been perfectly happy to remain like that all night, his arms wrapped around her. He had known she was a virgin and hadn't wanted to push her. He loved her far too much for that and though he had never doubted that they would make love before they even got married, he had decided to let her take the lead. Just as it always was between them, she had understood him without needing to hear his words. He had felt slightly guilty about leaving her to make her decision when she was certainly already nervous but he had not wanted to risk scaring her. He knew perfectly that she might be one of the strongest people – let alone women – he knew but there was still a weakness hidden deep inside her that he did not want to bring out by pushing her too far into something she was not yet ready for.

But his willingness to wait and be as gentlemanly as he could did not mean that it hadn't been difficult. From the first second he had seen her, he had known she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she had taken his breath away several times. He had later discovered that the conservative dresses she wore gave no credit to the gorgeous body hidden underneath. The first time he had undressed her, his intentions completely innocent, he had almost lost all his self control when she had been down to nothing but her chemise. The look in her wonderful blue eyes, full of love, trust and something aching to anxiousness had made his heart swell so much that he had wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to him than ever before and not letting go until the first rays of the sun had broken through the crack between the curtains.

When he pulled back from her lips, his hand still cupping her breast, her hand still holding it in place, he recognized the exact same look in her eyes. The amount of love shining there was overwhelming and the trust she expressed in him had his heart miss a beat. Never before had any human being shown so much trust in him. To know that this amazing woman, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days with and the one he could not imagine living without, wanted him to be the one to take her virginity had him fall in love with her all over again. His sweet, beautiful Helen was trusting him with the most intimate event in her life.

That simple thought made him lean down again and kiss her. It was deep, slow and more sensual than it had ever been. Pulling away from her slightly, he rolled her onto her back, his lips never leaving hers. He leaned over her, smiling against her mouth when he felt her hands on his back, stroking it in long and slow moves, pulling him closer to her until he was truly over her, lying between her legs, one elbow holding him up, one hand snaking around her shoulder and holding on tightly, pressing her chest to his.

John let the kiss last a while longer, wanting to make Helen feel as comfortable as possible. They had shared many kisses and he knew that, if there was anything that would calm her, reassure her, it would be a deep, loving kiss. Helen's hands were still slowly exploring his back, going as far down as they possibly could before they moved back up to slip under his hair, holding tight onto his neck as if she feared he would stop kissing her and leave. John recognized the nervousness behind the desperation that her holding on so tightly showed. When her hands moved away from his neck, he pulled away just slightly, his lips still touching hers.

'Calm down, my love. I won't hurt you.' He whispered.

'I know.' Helen whispered back, her hands squeezing his hips in silent thanks.

He pecked her lips before kissing her forehead and moving down to her neck, dropping kisses every now and then, just feather light, his lips barely brushing her neck, his tongue darting out to lick her skin. Slowly, he felt her calm down. When he was confident she was as calm as she would get, he allowed the hand on her shoulder to slowly move down. He let it trail down her side until it reached her thigh and he finally could touch her warm skin. He let his hand rest there for a while, his thumb gently stroking her soft skin. This was new territory for them, and he did not want to frighten her again. No matter how difficult it would be, he was determined not to scare her and for that he was willing to take this as slow as necessary.

'I'm alright, John.' She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and kissed the hollow of her throat one last time before moving back up to her lips. Resuming the kiss he had interrupted earlier, he slowly started moving his hand upwards, slipping under her chemise. For a while, he just stroked her thigh, moving down to her knee and then back up, a little higher every time. Helen grabbed a fistful of his chemise, pulling it up so she could slide her own hands underneath it. They slid up his back and wrapped around his shoulders before they slid back down, her nails gently scratching his skin. He arched his back and moaned when her slim fingers reached the small of his back. She might not be experienced but she knew him well enough to know what he liked. Either that or she knew far more than she let on and had an instinct that he would have great delight taking advantage of. He ground his hips against hers once, making her moan.

When he looked into her eyes, they were darker than he had ever seen them, the pupils dilated. He let the hand under her chemise gently caress the skin of her abdomen. _Oh how he wanted to see her naked!_ But he wanted her to completely let go before he rid her of the last of her clothing. He knew she would tense up again should he undress her immediately. He leaned down again, kissing her neck, her collarbones, as far down as he could. Gently, when he felt her practically melting under him, he allowed his hand to move progressively higher until he was again cupping her breast, his skin directly in contact with her own. She briefly tensed up before he swiped his thumb over her taught nipple making her sigh. He continued for a while longer, alternating between one breast and the other.

The sounds that passed her lips were the sweetest ones he had ever heard and he smiled at the look on her face. His sweet Helen was discovering the pleasures of passion and he had the privilege of being the one she trusted for that. When he was certain she was comfortable, he pushed up to his knees, chuckling at the pout that appeared on her face when she couldn't touch him anymore. He pulled her up, grabbing the hem of the chemise and slowly pushed it up. He looked into her eyes and was glad to see the same love and trust was still present. He threw the chemise away and gently pushed her back down on the bed. Slowly, he let his eyes trail down her body.

'My God, Helen, you are beautiful.' He leaned back down, his lips covering hers. He pulled back, looking at her again. 'So beautiful.'

Helen smiled and John discovered that the blush on her cheeks covered her neck and went down to the top of her breasts. She moved her hands back to his body and they slipped back under the chemise to settle on his abdomen. She stroked his chest and side a few times before she grabbed the hem of the cloth and, much like he had done, pulled it up and over his head. The procedure involved both his hands leaving her body and the mattress next to her head and the air left her lungs in one breath when his full weight landed on her. The chemise joined hers somewhere on the floor of the room and she laughed when she saw the concerned look on his face.

'I'm alright, John.' She promised with a smile. 'I won't break.'

John looked at her face to make sure she was fine and telling the truth. When he was certain of it, he took advantage of his position to drop his head to her breasts. Helen lifted a hand to his head, her fingers threading through his hair while the other one settled on his back, her nails lightly scratching his skin – she had gathered he liked that. She looked down at the top of his head and smiled sweetly.

'Comfortable?' She asked lightly. John dropped a kiss to her skin.

'Very.'

He pressed another kiss to her skin, this one lasting slightly longer. And then another one. Progressively, he moved closer to her nipple, taking it into his mouth and suckling on it when he reached it. Helen's fingers tightened in his hair and she dug her nails deeper into his skin. It was enough to make it noticeable but not enough to leave any marks. He nibbled at it softly and Helen knew she had made the right choice. This man took such great care of her and his love for her was noticeable in every touch and every kiss.

She could feel the evidence of how much he liked what they were doing against her thigh and though at first she wanted to push him off, pick up her clothes and run, she overcame her bout of nervousness and let the sensations take over, realizing that he was holding back for her because he knew she was nervous. His mouth was gentle and arousing, one of his hands was caressing her side while the other traveled up and down her thigh, reaching her knee and tickling the back of it, making her squirm, which brought their bodies so much closer. Finally, he grabbed her leg and gently pulled it up and around his back.

Sighing, she pulled him closer to her, hand flattening against the small of his back. Helen let out a moan of disapproval when his lips left their current spot on her nipple to move across her chest dropping wet kisses as he went. John looked up and leaned in to kiss her lips once before he turned his head and focused her attention on her other breast, his tongue darting out to lick her nipple once before he subjected it to the same torture as the previous one, kissing the breast before finally going back to the taught peak. He grinned against her skin when he heard the soft moan that left her lips. When he confirmed that she wouldn't unwrap her leg from around him, his hand moved back up her thigh, his grip just slightly tighter than before. It moved to her abdomen and slipped under her back. He pressed her hip against his and felt her arms wrap around his shoulders to pull him back up so she could kiss him, their tongues instantly battling for power as one of Helen's hands moved down his back and around his front.

He gasped when her hand gently, hesitatingly wrapped around him. The touch had been unexpected and he suddenly pushed into it surprising her, prompting her to unwrap her fingers, tensing up slightly. His lips left her breast and he moved up to kiss her cheek repeatedly, moving towards her ear.

'It's alright, darling. I'm sorry.' He whispered into her ear before pressing another kiss to her cheek right next to it.

'No. I'm sorry. You must think me quite foolish.' He pulled back and looked into her eyes, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks though he didn't know if the color came from her embarrassment or was a flush of pleasure.

'Not at all. You have much to learn. And I will take great pleasure in teaching you everything you need to know.'

He kissed her nose and tickled her side causing her to giggle. He pulled back and looked at her, surprised. That was not a sound one was used to hearing from Helen Magnus. He wrapped his fingers around her much slimmer ones and guided her hand back.

'Now, my darling, should we proceed to your education?'

Helen smiled and nodded once then pressed their lips together once. His hand remained over hers and he gently guided her moves for a few moments, his eyes looking straight into hers to check for anxiousness. A gentle smile appeared on her face and he felt a slight squeeze. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. When he opened them again, he was met by the teasing blue eyes he loved so much. John leaned in, bringing his mouth to her ear again. He nibbled on the lobe.

'That, my love, is a sign I like what you are doing very much.' He whispered suggestively. She grinned, even though she knew he couldn't see it. Pressing her cheek against his, she brought her own mouth close to his ear.

'Oh, really?' And as if to confirm this new piece of information, she tightened her fingers once more. He moaned into her ear, this time not controlling his hips.

'I always knew you were a fast learner.' He chuckled and was rewarded by her laugh.

'Would you like to educate me some more?'

'It would be my pleasure.'

He kissed the spot beneath her ear lobe that he had learnt a while ago was oh so sensitive. The hand that was still on her side moved lower and lower until he reached her center. He pressed two fingers against her and reveled in the soft cry she let out. She was hot, soft and impossibly wet, her young and untouched body welcoming the new and gentle touch. He stayed there for an instant, pulling back just enough to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed a healthy pink. He had never seen her more beautiful. When he pressed a kiss there, he felt the heat of her blood through her delicate skin. Her fingers tightened again and pressing another kiss to her cheek, he slowly started moving his fingers, gently exploring.

The soft and gentle touches continued for a while as Helen's hand became less hesitant, more sure and more daring. He rested his forehead against her shoulder. After holding this woman in his arms, touching her, kissing her, making love to her, he knew that he could never be in the arms of another woman. Her touch was so innocent and yet so arousing and he knew that, once he had taught her what she needed to know, they would be magical together. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone before resting his forehead against hers, needing to look into her eyes as one finger gently pushed into her. John felt her startle and though she let out a moan of approval, she tensed up for a moment, her hand pulling back slightly. Glad he had decided to keep eye contact with her for this, he pinned her eyes with his gaze, hoping she could see all the love he felt for her reflected in them.

'It's alright, love.' He whispered.

Helen offered a shaky and slightly crooked smile to which he responded. Her face looked so irresistible when she smiled at him like that, hesitant and shy. And he didn't resist, pressing his lips to hers for just an instant before he pulled back again, their eyes set on one another again.

'I promise it will be good, Helen.'

'It will hurt, won't it?'

Her voice was softer than he had ever heard it and once again, she let down all the barriers, showing him how much she trusted him by allowing him to see her fears. He moved a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, his fingers threading through her blonde locks.

'It probably will. But we will take it slow and I'll do everything to make it as pleasurable as I can.'

The same crooked smiled pulled at her lips again and swelled his heart so much he thought it would burst out of his chest any moment. He had never known a man could love a woman as much as he loved Helen and though he had never had any doubts as to his feelings about his beautiful lover, this night seemed to bring all their emotions to the forefront, raw and more powerful than ever.

'I trust you, John.' Helen whispered. 'I love you.'

His heart missed a beat when he heard the words pass her lips. In the year since their first kiss, she had shown him more than once how she felt about him and he had absolutely no doubt as to her feelings, just like he knew she didn't have any about his. But hearing the words coming from her mouth as well as the emotion accompanying them was so much more powerful than anything they had shared so far. Beyond the words, the look in her eye which told him she had truly dropped any and all barrier, was breathtaking. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly, languidly, reluctantly pulling back to look into her eyes.

'I love you, Helen.'

The smile he received in return told him that he would tell her as often as he could as long as he could see it again. It was full of untamed happiness and somehow, he could not believe he was the one to make her feel this way. And yet, the evidence was there. Bringing their lips together again, he gently and slowly started moving his finger, smiling into her mouth when, after a few moves, he felt her arch against him, willingly receiving his deft fingers. Her slim fingers moved back down his body and he felt her grin when he responded to the soft touch.

The hand still on her neck slowly trailed down until it reached her breast, his thumb moving to swipe over her nipple as he gently added a second finger to her body, always remaining careful and aware of any change in her attitude, which would indicate that she wasn't as comfortable anymore. But other than a slight and brief tensing, he didn't notice anything and her hand barely stopped its movement. She was becoming bolder and progressively, the shyness and hesitation that had qualified her touches and caresses at first disappeared. His lips left hers and he kissed his way down to her jaw, neck and chest until his mouth reached her second breast. She gasped and her fingers tightened around him, her nails digging slightly into the skin of his back.

After a long while, he removed his fingers. Helen seemed surprised and pouted. He wrapped his hand around hers. Helen frowned, wondering if she had done something wrong. But when he led their hands closer to her center, she understood and brief look of worry and slight fear crossed her eyes. He leaned back up and looked straight into her eyes.

'It will be alright, Helen.' He whispered. 'I promise. Anytime you tell me to stop, I will.' She nodded, the sweet smile appearing on her face again. 'We will take this slow and make sure it hurts as little as possible.' Helen nodded again and pecked his lips. 'Would you be more comfortable on top to control the speed?'

He smiled at the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks. Helen was no doubt the most outspoken woman he knew and she didn't shy away from anything. He had no doubt she would become an incredible lover as soon as he had taught her the necessary elements and as soon as she overcame her innocence and shyness. But for now, the simple fact that he asked for her opinion and talked about making love brought forth said innocence and shyness. And John found that utterly adorable. She shook her head.

'No. You know what to do. I want you to teach me.' He nodded and kissed her forehead.

'Alright. Always remember, Helen, I will not do anything you do not feel ready for.'

She smiled. They looked into each other's eyes for a while and, finally, Helen nodded. John leaned in to kiss her lips as he started moving again. Much like he had with his fingers, he didn't enter her at first, simply exploring. He made sure she was truly comfortable before he slowly entered her, his heart breaking slightly at her hiss. He froze and looked at her face for any indication as to what he should do. Helen smiled and nodded.

They continued this way, John slowly and gently pushing in, his hands stroking her sides and thighs to soothe her, his entire attention focused on being as gentle as possible, following any indication her body and the sounds that left her mouth gave him. When he was fully inside her, he smiled at her, kissing her face repeatedly before pressing their lips together and deepening the kiss. He remained immobile for a long while, allowing her to adjust and the slight pain to pass.

He had almost pulled out when he had heard her cry of pain and had seen her pale just a few moments earlier, but she had grabbed onto his shoulders, holding on tight, pulling his chest fully against hers, hiding her face against his neck. John had slipped an arm around her, hand flattening against her back, caressing the soft skin. Soon, she had kissed his skin, moving her lips to his ear.

'I'm alright, John.' She had whispered and, kissing her temple, he had pushed in a bit more, knowing the difficult part was over and he could now make sure she completely enjoyed this.

John pressed his lips to hers; enjoying the soft moan that such a simple gesture could produce. They instantly deepened it and, his hands still exploring her body, John slowly and gently started rocking back and forth. Helen gasped against his mouth, allowing his tongue better access. Although he was completely focused on the kiss as well as the sensations finally making love to her brought on, he was still careful. Helen moaned several times, her hands holding his chest tighter against hers but every now and then, a light hiss and her hands stilling on his back, nails digging into his skin, indicated that she was still very tender.

Finally, after a long while of gentle moves, John felt Helen let go. Her cries became more numerous and slightly stronger, though they were still muffled by his own mouth. Her movements were less controlled and he felt her second leg wrap around his waist. He plunged in deeper and with more force, reveling in the cry of pleasure she let out as her back arched. It was truly overwhelming to be surrounded so completely by this wonderful woman, their bodies joined so intimately, her arms and legs wrapped around him, her full and heavy breasts pressed against his chest, her head thrown back against the pillow offering him the most beautiful view of her naked and freckled neck.

The sight was quite irresistible and he leaned down to kiss the hollow of her throat, his tongue licking the sweaty skin, his lips lingering there for a long time before agonizingly slowly moving up her throat towards her chin. Helen made her disapproval known as her fingers threaded through his dark hair, trying to urge him upwards. He alternated between licks and nibbles, gently biting the soft skin to let her know that she should let him explore her sumptuous neck. She consented, though he suspected her digging her nails into his skin deeper than before had much to do with her disapproval. Little did she know it was utterly arousing and she could keep on doing that for as long as she wished. John nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot and she gasped, momentarily forgetting her sanction to cup the back of his neck and hold his head in place. Smiling against her skin, he gave in and kept on playing, hoping he wouldn't leave a mark for it would be a difficult place to hide.

Helen tightened her legs around him, digging her heels into his behind to press them closer to one another. Grinning against her neck, he gave one strong, powerful thrust making her moan and respond with an instinctive and yet tentative roll of her hips. Progressively, he picked up the pace, taking great pleasure in hearing her gasps, moans and cries of joy. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to hold back, but he did not want to let go until she did and despite the intensification of every feeling and sensation, he knew she would need a little bit more coaxing. Helen Magnus was not a woman who easily let go and John knew that letting sensations and emotions overwhelm her, especially with something as new as this, was not something this purely rational woman would easily do. John knew perfectly well that Helen would not relinquish power.

He pressed multiple kisses to her neck and jaw, moving to the one spot that he knew to be oh so sensitive. He nibbled at it and smiled at Helen's loud gasp. With all her nerves alight he knew the feelings were enhanced tenfold and he bit slightly harder. His hand slowly but purposefully slid down her abdomen to where they were joined to seek what he knew would certainly undo her. He found it and got the expected response though Helen still held back, trying to control her reactions. John moved his lips to her ear.

'Let go, darling.' He whispered with a particularly strong thrust and a swipe of the finger.

She did. And John wasn't far behind.

He rested his forehead against her collarbone, his chest heaving, his breathing as erratic as Helen's. He pressed a kiss to the skin right under his lips, too lazy to even move an inch. He felt Helen soothingly stroke his back as his own hand resumed caressing her side. John moved just enough to be able to rest his head on her breast, smiling at how soft she was. They remained like that for a long time, breathing heavily, enjoying the after bliss. Helen's hands were so gentle on his back, her body so soft under his that he could have fallen asleep right there, legs still lying between hers, arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders, head cushioned on her wonderful breasts.

But he respected her far too much for that. His beautiful and oh so sweet Helen had trusted him with such an important part of her life, she had whispered her love to him and allowed him to show her his. He could not possibly break the spell this night had cast over them by simply falling asleep on top of her like this had been meaningless, just another lay that he could have gotten anywhere else. He fought hard against the urge to close his eyes and let the comfort and sleepiness claim him. It was a hard battle and with every passing instant of silence and soothing touches he was pulled deeper into a state of utter calm. He wondered if Helen knew that he was falling asleep and allowing him to let go, her caresses lulling him further or if she was completely oblivious to it, caressing his back instinctively. He was glad when she let out a long, satisfied breath.

'Dear God!' She whispered, her arms briefly tightening around him.

He grinned against her chest. And in a fit of energy, he tightened his arms around her shoulders, rolled onto his back, pulling her with him and maneuvered around until she was on her side, tucked under his arm, head on his shoulder, arm across his chest, legs tangled with his. Leaning up, he grabbed hold of the sheets and blankets they had inadvertently discarded and pulled them up and around Helen and him. Once he was flat on his back again, he lifted his hand to gently caress the arm resting across his chest, moving it back and forth a few times before he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, his face remaining hidden in her locks for a while as he breathed in her scent. The smell still held its usual soothing power and he reluctantly pulled back – he was already far too sleepy to be lulled by the sweet smell of Helen's hair. He looked down at her, smiling. She was so calm and, for once, he found himself wondering what she was thinking about. If she too was in awe at how much deeper and more powerful their relationship had just become. If she too felt like never leaving this bed and spending the rest of her life with him, limbs tangled as they breathed the same air.

'You're quite the student, my darling.' He chuckled to himself as he remembered her stubbornness in college. 'I would gladly teach you some more.' John felt her drop a kiss on his chest.

'And you, Mr. Druitt, are quite the teacher.'

Looking up, she rested her chin on his chest. John almost gulped when he saw the mischievous gleam in her eye. It was certainly not a look he was used to seeing and, despite how enthralling it was, he wasn't certain it meant good things.

'Very convincing.' Helen added suggestively, voice low and husky.

John chuckled as his eyebrows shot up when he realized he really shouldn't have forgotten how quick a learner she was. But then again, that would only make for some very good times and he was truly looking forward to the nights they would get to spend together. His heart was divided – on the one hand he wished they could show their love to the world and though they were not hiding their relationship anymore, just being particularly careful, he wished they did not have to lie and be so secretive about most of it. _Oh, how sweet marrying her would be._

But on the other hand, he wished he had not tasted what love and passion felt like with her. Now that he had made love to her, he knew that Helen Magnus was worse than a drug. Far worse than any other addictive substance. Now that he had tasted passion with her, John knew there was absolutely no turning back and no possible way to keep him from wanting her again and again. His heart, soul and body had been touched by Helen Magnus and never again would they belong to him.

Not that he minded. There had to be worse things in life than to be truly and completely addicted to this woman. As long as she did not refuse him. She rested her head back on his shoulder and seemed to settle in, searching for the most comfortable position. She let out a soft sigh and John tightened his arms around her. She stroked his abdomen for a while, her touch soft and leisurely, fingers so light on his skin it almost tickled him.

'Thank you, John.' Helen whispered so softly he barely heard her. He looked down at her blond locks with a frown.

'For what?'

'For being so loving. For taking care of me the way you just did. I wouldn't have expected any less from you and you didn't disappoint. It was why I trusted you enough. I have never trusted anyone as much.'

For a moment he was silent, trying to keep his heart from swelling out of his chest. He wondered if he was dreaming. _What could he possibly have done to be so lucky as to have this wonderful woman in his arms whispering such powerful words?_ He tightened his arms around her again.

'I love you, Helen. I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me.'

He pressed yet another kiss into her hair as she stilled her hand, letting it rest flat on his abdomen. There wasn't an ounce of tension in her body but, still, he knew the instant she fell asleep. Her breathing softer and deeper, the slightest pressure her hand had been applying on him lightening until all he could feel was the soft weight of her limb. He dropped yet another kiss into her soft hair and squeezed his arms around her one last time, hoping she would feel it before she was too far gone.

'Sleep well, my love.' He whispered.

For some reason, he wasn't tired anymore. But he didn't mind. He was perfectly fine spending the whole night holding his beautiful Helen in his arms, watching her sweet face as she slept, listening to her soft and slow breathing, pressing kisses to the top of her head. He sighed. Against all odds, he was truly and madly in love. Helen had stolen his heart, and he knew it now belonged to her.

* * *

A/N : In Victorian England, it was a rule for men to walk up the stairs first (the sight would have been far too nice if they walked up behind a woman...) But they had to walk down after women in case they fell.


End file.
